Many industries are evolving today to keep on pace with new methods of communication. Businesses consider how and why customers use social media and how it can positively or negatively affect their business. Businesses also consider how to reach and communicate with customers through social media interactions in addition to traditional advertising and marketing. It is important to provide high quality products and good customer service, but it is also becoming increasingly important to participate in social media banter. This is particularly critical for companies that serve a social need, like clothing stores and other retailers.
A current trend in social interactions is that customers want to feel like they are talking to a person, not a company. Communication strategies increasingly consider the desires and attributes of customers and how to match those with similar agents for the greatest possible synergy and potential for sales and customer satisfaction. However, there may not always be real agents who are great matches for the customers and/or agents with the desired attributes.